weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Fakegee War
For other uses, see Fakegee War (Disambiguation). NOTE: The Fakegee War has almost nothing to do with the Fakegee War III, which is purely fictional. The Fakegee War started when Xalleo was mad at only being an honorary member of The Rainbow Weegees due to him only being a Malleo. This act was later known a Fakeregation. He decided to break free from the Fakegee Union entirely. He thought it over with Sutalleo (another honorary member) and they formed the Fakealleos, a group made only of Malleos. One by one, all the Malleo clones left the Union and joined the Fakealleos. Malleo himself, was the only one who remained on the Union' side. This shows that the amount of Malleos is one more than the amount of Weegees. Once the sides were equal, Xalleo declared war. And so, the Fakegee War began. The war started of as both sides being evenly matched as the Weegee Virus and Fire Flower were equals. Then, at a historic battle known as the Battle of Weeoming, the Fakegee Union took the lead. The reason the Union won the Battle of Weeoming is still a mystery, though it is known that Weeoming is rigged so that all Weegees on it are even stronger. On Weeoming the Weegee Virus finally broke through Fire Flower and turned many Malleos into Weegees. Now with a greater army, the Union closed in on the Fakealleos so the Fakealleos had to retreat. After the Fakegees Union left Weeoming, their powers returned to normal. However, thay still had more soldiers. They found the Fakealleos on Malltana and the Battle of Malltana began. Now, the Malleos had more power due to being on Malltana. Their Fire Flower beat the Weegee Virus and turned many Weegees into Fire Flowers. The Fakegee Union were forced to retreat. However, the Fakegees still had the advantage because a Fire Flower doesn't do anything, it just stays there. So, the Fakealleos gained nothing from doing that. Once again, the Fakegee Union took the lead when they bombed Malltana when the Malleos weren't looking. Once again the Fakealleos took the lead when they bombed Weeoming when the Fakegees weren't looking. The rest of the war went on in this pattern until both sides were too tired to continue. The Fakegees always had an advantage due to winning the first victory. So the Fakealleos could only tie or lose to the Fakegee Union. After Xalleo learned of this, he surrendered to the Fakegees and the war ended, with every Fakealleo becoming a member of the Fakegee Union again. However, the Fakegee Union didn't last much longer. The Union split, with some joining the A.A.Q.W.F. lead by Weegee and others joining The Anti-Weegee Alliance lead by Osama Bin Weegee. This set the stage for Fakegee War II...... Other Fakegee Wars They were other wars in the United 'Gees Galaxy that were called the "Fakegee War". Here are a few examples: *The war Greegee almost ended, where Sqeegee killed Meegee, Captain Malleo was a general of, Deegee was in it, 1337gee was in it, and where Greegee killed Awheeo and bit off Army Prawphysaur's head *The war where Fakegees started killing each other for power. *Any war somebody doesn't bother to name. *War of the Gees Category:Wars Category:Events